This application proposes research and development related to NIMH research topic # 122B ("Development of effective videotape services aimed at mental disorder prevention and mental health promotion"). The long term objective of this research is to develop a videotape and related educational materials that will enable us to deliver in a standardized and consistent manner the LifeSkills Workshop that provides training in coping skills that will enable both patients and wellness seekers to reduce psychosocial risk factor (depression, anxiety, hostility, and social isolation) that have been shown in prior research to be not only distressing in themselves but also to increase risks of developing life-threatening medical illnesses. In this Phase I research, we shall develop and produce two prototype video modules and evaluate their feasibility in terms of effects to increase knowledge among naive viewers of the LifeSkills content presented in the prototype videos. We shall recruit 120 subjects -- equal numbers of men and women, whites and blacks -- who will complete tests of their knowledge of the "Scientific Background" and "Assertion" prototype modules before and after viewing control modules with neutral content and the two prototype modules. If there is not improvement in test scores after viewing the control modules but a 20% or better improvement in scores after viewing the prototype modules, it will document the feasibility of these prototype modules to increase knowledge regarding the need for LifeSkill (after viewing the "Scientific Background" module) and one particular LifeSkill, assertion (after the "Assertion" module). In Phase II, to be proposed following successful demonstration of feasibility of the video modules in Phase I, we shall complete production of the entire nine- module videotape and accompanying educational materials and evaluate its effectiveness in reducing psychosocial risk factors, utilization of medical services, and stress hormone levels in 24-hour urine samples. Successful completion of this research program will result in a technological innovation that enables health care deliverers to provide in a standardized, reproducible and cost-effective manner training that reduces psychosocial risk factors and improves mental health. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: 1. Demand management for high utilizers in HMOs, estimated at 5 million patients with potential savings of $5 billion annually. 2. Corporated wellness and prevention programs, with a potential market composed of hundreds of corporations (i.e., Fortune 500) and government agencies (e.g., NASA and U.S. Army War College, where we already have contracts).